Carmen Creed
Carmen Creed is the husband of Olivia Creed and the "father" to Liv's "mother" of the Verse. More specifically, he's the father figure to the younger portion of the Creed Family. His official job title is Chief of Security for Guilty Pleasures, which also includes keeping an eye on, and hiring, the female dancers. However his real job is mostly taking care of his wife and making sure she doesn't get herself into too much trouble. He was once the neurological puppetmaster behind Axomis Blackcloak after being abducted from the original Hope's Enigma when he was a child. When he realized Axomis was abusing Olivia, who had become the love of his life, he used his own willpower to break out of the Cerberus facility. He has since married Olivia and became a father to her legion of children, including his own, Dylan and Violet Creed on the Citadel. Carmen Creed is a very attractive, tall, and sophisticated man in his late forties. His piercing eyes are naturally blue as is a Creed Family trait; but subsequently one of his eyes is grey. This is because the grey eye is an ocular implant he received to replace the eye he lost upon escaping the Cerberus facility where he'd been kept. Although he has grown out his facial hair, underneath hides a baby faced visage. Carmen's dark hair is worn casually unkempt and falling over his eyes at times. When Carmen dons his kimono, he usually wears his hair slicked back. A fan of Japanese culture and attire, Carmen is rarely seen inside of he and Olivia's penthouse without a kimono and rarely seen outside of their penthouse without at least a suit jacket and slacks. It may be interesting to note that Carmen tends to lean toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blues, browns and blacks tempered with minimal white. Out of his other five siblings, Carmen tends to be the more accepting, fatherly, and more levelheaded of them all. He is infamously known for his kind heart but will not hesitate to attack those who harm his family or small group of friends. Although he's close to Alistair, as he has had more contact with him than his other siblings (although he has a love/hate relationship with Dr. Briella Turner), Carmen doesn't come near his younger brother's abilities. However, he can hold his own in any fight. At the core, Carmen is remarkably and lovingly devoted to Olivia and his children, as is another Creed male trait, and his focus and goals tend to gear towards them. Though he hides it well behind a wall of strict professionalism, Carmen does care about those he trusts and those that support him and goes through semi-great lengths to ensure their safety. Carmen is also part of the Creed, lives by his own creed, and will act accordingly to his own personal beliefs. Including the standard Adept powers (Lift, Barrier, and Stasis), he also has additional abilities. Special Abilities *'Creed's Fortitude' - Carmen's Barrier and Health are naturally higher in comparison to others not part of the Creed. *'PhaseStrike' - Carmen can teleport a short distance forward before releasing a powerful biotic burst at the expense of his barrier strength. *'Acrobatics' - Carmen can flip and teleport a short distance at the expense of his barrier strength. *His occular implant can be used as HUD (heads up display) if needed. *On the back of his neck resides a barcode that covers a long scar, both of which were given to him by Cerberus. It bears the numbers 318554, which is the numerical value of the surname Creed. This is also one of his more sensitive spots. *Carmen is the current patriarchal head of the Creed Family, as it was handed to him by Alistair and Allucard declined to retake his position. Olivia is the matriarchal, since Celeste was too busy reestablishing Kaine BioTech under its new name, Creed BioTech. *Carmen has a cache of personal items hidden deep within Creed Castle in a large vault that only Olivia knows about. __NOEDITSECTION__